<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Felicity by Ava_Writes_Alot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166831">Lost Felicity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot'>Ava_Writes_Alot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anyway these two need more love, Drabble, Gen, I didnt wanna make Miranda suffer so I ended it there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere ocean deep in my memories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leif Faris Claus/Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Felicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span>‘This is only to make the citizens of Thracia shut up.’</span></em><span> Miranda</span> <span>always told herself. </span></p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This thought had been on her mind for half a year. She was going to ask Leif to marry her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t anything special! It simply made sense for the Princess of Alster and the Prince of Leonster to marry.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the day she was rescued from that monastery in Millfuielle. She denied her feelings for Leif, pushing them off as nothing. Because she was afraid, afraid of what would happen if she placed her trust in Leif again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She did so, at least until Manster had been fully liberated. She felt now was the time more than ever to tell him. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>So she did. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And his silence...she almost took that as a no. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like me? If you don’t that’s fine but-” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that, Miranda. It’s just...I’m sorry...but I still don’t know if I truly love someone yet.” He faltered. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence engulfed the room then, she said. “Then I shall return to Alster and await your answer.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leif nodded and smiled at her. “Once the Holy War is over, and the Loptyrian Church is gone for good. I’ll come back for you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back at him. Perhaps, there was a chance he loved her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on Twitter: @AvaWritesAlot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>